The Incredible Hulk: The Monster and The Star Spangled Man
by zooman
Summary: My story takes place after the Hulk episode A Minor Problem: David Banner and his dog Lance have left the town for the big city of Chicago where trouble awaits them in the form of an evil neo nazi group!


The Incredible Hulk: The Monster And The Star Spangled Man

PROLOGUE-(last scene from the episode A Minor Problem).

David Banner walked across the grass in the empty park. After he had reached the end of the park, he suddenly twirled his whole body around, while still walking, and called out:"C'MON BOY! LET'S GO!" At that moment the small white dog came running out of some bushes and ran right up to the left side of David. The dog kept pace with David as he trotted across the grass. "Nobody ever showed up to claim you, so I guess we're a duo act now," joked David as he looked down smiling at the panting, white haired mutt. "How do you like the name...Lance?" The white haired dog barked in a cheerful kind of way. The two of them kept walking through the grass, the hot sun beating down on them.

PART ONE-CHICAGO-LATE 1982

It was a very cold, blustery evening in the middle of the city. A gust of strong wind blew a huge stack of old newspapers down a street past the Randles Medical Clinic. The small, white building was located in a very busy part of the city. The name of the establishment was printed across the front of the clinic in faded gray letters.

Inside the building, David Banner stood behind the front desk shuffling a huge stack of papers and folders. There was a small group of men and women busily walking backwards and forwards behind him, all carrying huge huge stacks of papers and folders. David wore an orange and yellow striped flannel shirt and a white lab coat. The lobby of the clinic was jam packed with people all coming and going. David had a very busy look on his face, as he kept up his massive paperwork.

A yellow phone rang on the desk at the left side of David. David answered it. "Hello, Randles Medical Clinic, how may I help?" he said into the receiver. He stood there silently listening to the call on the other end. "Uh huh," he muttered studiously into the phone, "uh, huh. Uh huh. Well...uh...," David sighed with exhaustion, "well the closest time available is Nov 5. How about that? Fine. Ok." David hung up the phone. He sauntered casually over to the end of the right side of the long front desk and sat down behind a small, yellow computer console. He eagerly typed in some information.

A tall, average build, pretty dark haired woman wearing a white blouse and dress and lab coat walked up to David from behind him. Her long black hair was tied in a bun and she smiled politely at the hardworking David. David glanced at her and smiled back. "So how's it going on the second day on the job David?" she asked in a business like way. "Oh it's going fine so far Whitley "answered David as he looked around himself, "I just booked an appointment for a Miss Julie Bould for her flu shot." Whitley just nodded and smiled. "Just watch out for the ones who want prescriptions for painkillers for whatever imaginary injury. We get those ones all the time." David slowly bit his lower lip and chuckled a little. "Let me guess, dope addicts right?" he asked Whitley in a silly tone of voice. Whitley nodded in affirmation. "You got it." David slowly turned away from the pretty dark haired woman. "I'll be on my toes," he called over his shoulder as he turned his focus back to shuffling the papers. "You haven't been in the windy city long have you?" Whitley asked him curiously. David just quietly shook his head. "No, my dog and I share a one room bedroom apartment on Timely Avenue. We got into town just two monthes ago." Whitley looked the man over carefully. "Well a supervisor doesn't usually hand out big compliments, but I must say when it comes medical know how you certainly seem to be one on one. You didn't happen to have a year at med school did you?" David just laughed, looked briskly at her, then went back to shuffling the papers and folders.

A tall, sixty something, very good looking, tall slender man wearing black pants, white corduroy jacket and a white shirt walked up to the front desk in the clinic. The man had wavy dark hair, moustache and sunglasses. He greeted David with a big cheesy smile. "Can I help you?" David said to the man as he looked from his paperwork at the newcomer. "Yes, my name is Stan L..."

The huge winds blew against the sides of the large, brownstone synagogue building. A large, yellow star of David was painted on the top front of the brownstone establishment. The synagogue was seemingly located in a rather deserted part of the city. There were a couple of empty looking warehouses surrounding the whole, grassy area.

A large gang of people, tiptoed over the grass outside the synagogue and looked in one of the windows of the place of worship. Each of the fifteen young men and women-they looked to be about thirty or so-each one of them wore a gray nazi uniform complete with red bands around their arms containing the swazika.

Inside the building, a small group of rabbis stood in the middle of the room talking quietly amongst themselves.

Outside the synagogue, the nazi uniform dressed group all gathered together and chatted to each other in whispers.

As the rabbis inside the synagogue kept up their conversation, they all turned in shock to the sound of one of the windows shattering. A huge, flaming torch dropped into the synagogue and the flames caught fire to everything inside the interior of the building! The group of rabbis all went racing for their lives out of the building as fast as they could!

When they all ran outside, they were greeted by the sight of the nazi group fleeing away into the night. The rabbis turned around and saw, spray painted along all the sides of their synagogue: KICK OUT THE JEWS!

The nazi uniform dressed group all bounded insanely into a large warehouse which had massive black nazi sawzikas painted all along the sides of the building.

Inside the warehouse-the place was stacked with boxes containing guns and knives and explosives, the fifteen, thirty something year old men and women all gathered around themselves and gave each other Heil Hitler salutes, and then slapped each other five. A large poster of the nazi leader Adolf Hitler was hung on the back wall of the dim room in the warehouse.

This one tall, short blonde haired, bearded man-everybody of the group had eitheir long or short blonde hair and blue eyes-all gathered eagerly around this one man-evidently the head of the nazi cult. The man slapped his hands together. "It's only a matter of time now!" he shouted triumphantly to nazi uniformed compatriots in the dimly lit warehouse, "we can be one of the few to carry on the Fuhrer's holy mission of extermination of the jews! We can finally succeed! Our cause can soon take this city and finally all of the United States!" The whole group clapped and cheered him on as he spoke. "The jews have been in the U.S. for too long! Too damn long!" The whole group all gave the nazi salute to each other.

Later that night, a young couple walked happily out of another synagogue in another part of the city. The man wore a black suit and suit and the woman had wavy red hair and wore a red and green striped, short sleeved dress. The young couple both held hands as they walked out of the gray synagogue building and past some huge oak trees.

Suddenly the entire neo nazi gang swooped up from behind the building, ran towards the couple and began attacking the screaming couple with kicks and fists. The terrified man and woman pushed their assailants away from them and took off running. The nazi uniformed gang took off after them, shouting:"WE'RE GONNA CREAM YA JEWS!"

Then, the tall, bearded blonde haired leader of the group turned around and went running back towards the synagogue. He took out a small lighter from his left pocket and set fire to the right wall of the building. The whole place burst into flames and smoke and smoulders!

A large group of people went running screaming out of the burning and exploding synagogue followed by a group of scared looking rabbis.

The tall, blonde haired and bearded man tore off across the grass, looking back over his shoulder and shouting:"GO AWAY YOU DAMN JEWS!"

David Banner walked out of the clinic in his blue jeans and lab coat and boots and strolled down the street past several towering office buildings.

He ended his stroll when he reached a small, two story gray apartment building-FUSSELLY APARTMENTS-read the sign in lovely orange cursive block letters along the front of the building.

David Banner walked happily into the small, light green painted apartment-faded brown furniture decorated the home-and was greeted by his dog Lance who came running across the living room and bounded into David's open and waiting arms. "Hey Lance!" David shouted with glee, "did you have a good day huh boy!?"

David stood in the tiny kitchenette of his apartment cooking a massive blue pot of something on the stove. His lab coat was bundled up on the counter behind him. "Do you like pot roast Lance!? David called out as he looked down at the blue, metal pot, "well that's what we're having tonight."

Elsewhere in the city, a thirty something year old woman wearing a gray nazi uniform was spray painting a huge swaziki sign along the front door of a house. Underneath the nazi sign she then spray painted the words: GO AWAY ALL JEWS!. His long long blonde hair shimmered in the cool evening and she broke into a chilling, nasty grin.

The front door of the house swung open. A middle aged looking rabbi with long gray hair and a beard stood there looking very surprised. The blonde haired young woman jumped and plummeted the man with her fists several times. the man screamed in fear and pain as he fell backwards into his house. The woman then ran off. The man lay there with a bloody nose and two black eyes.

David Banner lay on the faded brown sofa, falling asleep with Lance curled up on the floor behind the sofa falling asleep as well.

The next afternoon, David Banner stood behind the desk in the lobby of the clinic talking to someone on the phone. He was wearing the white lab coat and he also had on a dark blue sweater. Men and women wearing lab coats were walking backwards and forwards behind him chattering amongst themselves in very business like tones. "Well, if you're feeling sick again then I guess you'd better come back at...say...3.30 Friday?" David spoke into the phone, "yeah...yeah...yeah. Ok fine. See you then." David hung up.

His supervisor Whitley walked up to him from behind him. "Say Whitley," David said to her in a friendly kind of way, "it seems that that one lady Karen Keel is having abdominal pains yet again." Whitley looked at him with a note of surprise on her face. David nodded to her. "She says the pains have gotten much worse since last time. I was thinking but mabey it's time we checked her into the hospital?" Whitley just shook her head and remained silent for a moment. She ran her left hand through her long black hair as she became lost in thought. Her other hand played with the blue beaded necklace strung over her white shirt. She then pulled her lab coat tighter over her body. "Well you may have a point there David," she said at last, "I mean this will be her third time coming to the clinic..."

They were interrupted by the phone ringing. David picked up the phone. "Hello, Randles Medical Clinic, how may I help?" David said politely, "yes this is he. What!? Oh dear. Ok I'll be right there!" David quickly hung up. David looked back sharply at Whitley. "It's a good thing it's coming up on my lunch break, as I have to run home for something." Whitley just looked blank at David. "Oh," she just said. David turned his back on her and moved from behind the desk in the lobby of the clinic. "Yeah my dog has gotten into something."

A few minutes later David stood outside the front entrance of the Fusselly Apartment building talking to an elderly looking man with short white hair, a white shirt and black tie and black pants and shoes. Lance the dog nuzzled up behind David's boots. He ran his paws over David's blue jeans a few times. The elderly looking man appeared rather cross. "His howling really disturbed all the other tenants!" the man pointed an angry finger down at the white haired dog, "he must be very attached to you. But is there anyway to keep him quiet during the day?!" "I'm sorry Mr. Faw," David apologized for his dog's behaviour, as he slowly bent down and patted Lance's tiny body, "Lance spent alot of time on his own before I got him and he gets very lonely during the day, when I'm at work." He then turned around and faced the dog. "Now Lance I have to go back to work soon so you be good boy! Will you do that for me huh? Good boy!" David then picked up the dog and carried him back into the apartments with both hands.

As David walked back into the clinic, he was met by a gray haired/bearded man in a rabbi outfit who was walking slowly up to the counter in the lobby, seemingly as if his whole body was in pain and agony. David eyed the man with interest then moved behind the desk and greeted the man with a slight smile. "Yes, may I help you?" David asked the man politely. Whitley, David's supervisor, walked up to the counter at the left side of David and stared at the bruised and broken looking rabbi with an expression of pained concern. "What happened to you?" Whitely asked the rabbi after a few minutes pause. "Another attack by that jew hating, creep nazi club!" the rabbi cried as he put his face in his hands.

Whitely ran around the counter, from behind the desk and guided the crying and hurt man to the back of the clinic waiting room. David stood and watched the man crying and shrugged his shoulders. "NURSE!" Whitely shouted as she looked behind herself, while guiding the pained and crying rabbi to the back of the waiting room. The waiting room was particularly crowded that day with people. Whitely turned her head and looked sharply at the crying rabbi, "we'll get you some treatment, then I want to know what this is all about."

Inside the warehouse headquarters of the neo nazi group, the fifteen, thirty something year old men wearing the gray nazi uniforms and red armbands all gathered around together, each one sporting a huge evil grin on his or her faces. The tall blonde haired man who was the leader of the group, stood in the centre of the gang and clapped his hands together. "Let's send those jews the biggest hate message yet!" he shouted, "let's just kick their bloody jews asses right now!" The whole gang gave nazi salutes.

The young couple who had been attacked the night before lay on the floor of their yellow walled apartment living room. They wore the same clothes they had worn the night before. Both of them writhed around the blue carpeted floor moaning in pain. "I think they broke my wrist the other night, "moaned the young man as he clutched his left wrist in pain. His whole face was covered with bruises as was the young woman's. "I think they broke my nose," cried the woman, tears streaming down her busted and swollen face. "We better go to the clinic, "suggested the man, "I wish the cops could have done more..."

The neo nazi gang attacked the four young couples with everything from their fists to the baseball bats they swung at their helpless, screaming victims. The two woman had wavy red hair and freckles-one wore a light blue, short sleeved dress and boots while the wore a yellow jumpsuit. The two men both wore blue business suits-one man had long black hair and moustache while the other one had wavy white hair and a beard. The couple were being attacked yet another synagogue, on the grass that afternoon. "HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" hollared both of the women as the nazi dressed group kept up their brutal attack.

The tall, blonde haired leader of the nazi cult then ran to the building a short distance behind him and took out a small lighter from his right pants pocket. He then set fire to the building. Some minutes later the whole brownstone burst into flames and smoulders.!

Back at the clinic David stood outside the open entrance of the white examining room where the rabbi sat on the end of the bed being looked at by a young, slim dark skinned nurse. David watched the scene with interest.

Whitely walked up beside him and also looked with interest at the scene. She shook her head and a look of disgust spread over her pretty features. "He says that this one neo nazi gang has been picking on synagogues for a year now," she described to the surprised David Banner.

David and Whitely then turned and walked at a slow pace down the dimly lit yellow corridor of the clinic. "Can't the police do anything about this?" David said as he looked down at the floor in a sorrowful kind of way. Whitely shook her head. "I don't know, but I'm required to file a report with them. I'll need you along also." David cast a very sharp look at Whitely. He seemed very reluctant. "Uh...right,"he said to his supervisor.

When they got back to the waiting room of the clinic, they saw the bruised and hurting five young couples come walking in pain into the clinic. David and Whitely just stood quietly and stared in shock at the sight of the hurting couples.

David stood at the desk watching the large group of police officers in the waiting room of the clinic taking statements from the injured couples in the waiting room.

At that moment his supervisor Whitely came walking towards him from the midst of people in the waiting room. Whitely leaned her hands on the counter and sighed in sadness. Her long black hair hung down to her shoulders. The pretty dark haired woman looked down with sorrow at the floor for a moment then looked right at David. David looked at her with surprise. "These people were attacked by a nazi group?" he asked," I thought most of that nazi stuff went out at the end of the forties." "Well I know a few groups still hung around after the war...remember that group Odessa?" David just frowned and nodded. "How long has this been going on?" he asked. Whitely just shrugged her shoulders and grimaced. "I'm not sure, Rabbi Sid says that he's heard of this for two monthes now."

One of the red haired young women in the waiting room began crying hysterically and then let out a scream. She jumped up. Her whole face was beaten to a pulp. Her nose bloody.

David looked at her and shook his head. "What are the police doing about this?" he said to Whitely. Whitely just looked down with anguish at the counter. "Well untill they get some suspects there's not much they can do, I'm afraid." "I can scarcely believe nazism still going on in the 1980s," David added, "it's so horrifying." His eyes scanned all the victims sitting crying in pain in the clinic waiting room. A dark haired little girl of about nine, wearing a green and blue, short sleeved dress sat in one of the seats at the far back of the waiting room reading a comic book with the title THE INVADERS printed along the top of the cover in bright block letters. The picture on the cover showed a heavily muscular, blue masked man dressed in a red white and blue costume and holding outwards in his left red gloved hand, a large red white and blue, kind of diamond shaped shield which was protecting him from the bullets from some oncoming nazi henchmen's machine guns. David looked away and turned his attention back to some folders lying behind the desk. "I hope the police find and arrest whoever is behind this neo nazi thing real soon," David said, as he twisted his mouth in a bitter sort of way, "before they do any more damage." Whitely nodded.

Elsewhere in the city, in the warehouse headquarters of the nazi groups, the fifteen thirty something year old people wearing gray nazi uniforms all gathered around giving each other the nazi salute. The leader of the group-the tall, blonde haired bearded man-stepped from the gang and positioned himself in the centre of his neo nazi compatriots. His face contorted into a chilling, evil grin, as he glanced about at his sinister companions. "My comrades, I heard on the radio before that a number of our jew pig are at the Randles Clinic talking to police." "Let's wait for them outside the clinic and go at them again!" a woman shouted from the group while raising her left fist in the air, above her head, "never let up on the jew dirt!" "Yes, my thoughts exactly!" agreed the neo nazi leader, as he clicked his black boots together and made a nazi salute with his right hand.

Loud footsteps could be heard from way in the back of the warehouse. The neo nazi group all went deathly quiet and stood at strict attention. "Our supreme leader approaches," whispered a slim, brown haired man in the group.

A tall man wearing a gray nazi uniform and red armband-with weird, latex mask of a red skull covering his face-suddenly walked into the room. "You've done good work so far," the man spoke in grainy, deep voice with a thick german accent, "but if I want to have the same score as my predecessor then we have to do more. More! To kick out all the jew pigs!" Everybody of the group clapped and cheered. "What if he shows up?" the blonde haired neo nazi leader asked the supreme leader with a nervous look on his face. He made a loud gulp. The man wearing the red skull mask seemed unamused by the question. "He's eitheir dead or retired," the supreme nazi leader snickered evily, "I heard one of his relatives has taken up the cause, but mabey that's just a rumour." The whole neo nazi group was silent for a minute as the man in the red skull mask seemed to be collecting his thoughts. "Let's kick all the jews from this land!" he shouted triumphantly at last. The whole neo nazi group all clapped and cheered.

Later that day, David Banner walked slowly through a small, grassy park with his dog Lance walking slowly besides him. David wore an orange windbreaker and blue jeans and black boots. The wind rustled his wavy brown hair. As David and the small white haired dog moved through the park, David noticed a teenage girl of about seventeen-she had long brown hair and wore a green, long sleeved dress-sat crosslegged on the grass on the left side of him. The girl had a massive ghetto blaster on the grass between her legs. The song-BEST FRIENDS-played loudly from the radio. _Let me tell you about my best friend. _The song played loudly all through the park. David stopped walking, bent down, and ran his hand all over the dog's white fur. "Good boy," David smiled as he hugged the dog.

As David walked casually back to the clinic, he noticed the neo nazi group all gathered together outside the front entrance. David stopped his walk and just stood there watching the fifteen thirty something year old men and women with a look of shock and horror for a few seconds. "The cops have left, now when the jew creeps leave the clinic we'll take them hostage, haahahahahahahahahah!" the blonde haired, bearded leader of the group looked about his neo nazi comrades and laughing in a creepy, evil tone.

At that moment, the man turned and saw David standing there looking at him. The blonde haired neo nazi leader pointed to David and shouted to the res of the group:"THAT DUDE JUST SAW US! HE'LL CALL THE COPS! AFTER HIM!" The other neo nazis all looked sharply at David and took off running towards him! David turned around and ran.

As David jumped into a small phone booth, two of the neo nazi members-a man and a woman-both with short blonde hair-leaped onto the phone booth and pulled David out of the small enclosure, just as David was reaching for the phone. David pushed off his assailants and went running towards a fire escape hanging down from a large, blue bricked apartment building nearby. All fifteen of the neo nazis were after him, waving their fists in the air. "STOP HIM!" screamed the neo nazi leader, "DON"T LET HIM CALL THE COPS!"

David was climbing quickly up the fire escape. He had reached the top. The neo nazi groups all began shaking the fire escape as hard as possible. David suddenly lost his footing, his hands let go of the railing, he shouted in fear, and fell halfway way down the steps of the fire escape, and landed on the steps. His whole body contorted. The neo nazi members all began clambering up the steps.

David looked down at his pursuers. His eyes were white! His body expanded! His orange windbreaker tore in half, as large green muscles expanded! His boots tore in half! His jeans split as massive green muscles expanded out of them. David's forehead changed shape into a massive, green brow ridges. david could hear the sound of a loud heavenly chorus booming in his mind. Loud animal growls thundering all around the neighborhood! The whole neo nazi group just stood there and watched in fear! Their eyes wide! their mouths wide open!

The giant sized, heavily muscled green skinned man with wavy, green hair and white eyes stood up slowly from the steps of the fire escape! He wore only the remains of David's blue jeans. His white eyes burned with rage! He growled and waved his fists at the neo nazis. The neo nazi members all screamed in fear, and turned and ran down the steps of the fie escape! The heavily muscled green skinned man growled his thunderous animal growls, and leaped down the steps to the back of the fleeing neo nazi members. The Hulk grabbed two of the men of the group and tossed them off the fire escape! Both men landed on their backs on some trash cans in an alley far below. The blonde haired men just lay there dazed. The leader of the neo nazis suddenly turned around and faced the enraged, green skinned man. The blonde haired man screamed in terror, his eyes wider than ever as the Hulk grabbed the man's neck his with his massive green hand and threw the man at the backs of seven of his fleeing nazi comrades! The eight people all went falling off the fire escape and landed on their chest on some yellow trash bags lying on the road along the side of the blue bricked building, far below the fire escape.

The fire escape containing the growling, enraged Hulk and remainder of the screaming in fear neo nazi members, suddenly broke under the weight and landed on the ground, causing both the Hulk and the neo nazi members to go flying off.

The Hulk landed on his right shoulder, screamed in pain, quickly stood up again, waved his fists while growling loudly and ran after the fleeing neo nazi members who were running and screaming in fear and terror.

The Hulk finally stopped running, turned around, ran towards the remains of the fire escape lying outside the blue bricked building, picked up the broken fire escape with his right massive green hand and spun around and tossed the mangled metal structure at the fleeing neo nazis. The mangled remains of the fire escape landed on the backs of the people, and knocked them down on their faces, hard, on the pavement.

The blonde haired, bearded leader of the neo nazi group came running up to the Hulk and swung a heavy metal bar-he carried it with much effort with both hands-right at the Hulk's massive green pecs. The Hulk was knocked a little bit off his feet, he looked with shock and surprise at the neo nazi leader, then he growled louder than ever, grabbed the metal bar with both his large green hands and swung the both the bar and neo nazi leader away from himself.

The neo nazi leader hit the front of the phone booth with the bottoms of his black boots and fell down on his left side. He got up and ran away in fear!

The Hulk just stood there growling-his mouth wide open-his heavy green brow ridges lowered-and waved his fists above his head.

A crowd of people-including Whitely and the battered victims of the earlier neo nazi assault-all went running out of the front entrance of the clinic and watched the Hulk with looks of fear and surprise coming over their faces.

Whitely stared with amazement and put her hands to her mouth.

The Hulk just stood there for another minute growling and waving his fists above his head, then he turned and ran off.

The Kentucky Fried Chicken joint was particularly jam packed with customers that day. Everybody just sat at their tables eating their friend chicken and chattering privately amongst themselves.

The Hulk wandered in a daze into the KFC place. He looked about himself in a state of total confusion. He grunted nervously. All the customers looked up at the heavily muscled green skinned man and turned and ran screaming out of the KFC joint, through the back entrance.

The Hulk wandered over to a tray containing a zinger burger and a tall foam cup of coke cola. He grunted with curiousity, picked up the chicken burger and stuffed the whole thing into his mouth. He then picked up the styrofoam cup of coke cola and drank the tasty brown liquid.

"HEY THERE! DIS HERE IS COLONEL SANDERS AND AH KIN MIK YOUR DINNER FINGER LICKIN GOOD!" The Hulk turned to see a large tv screen on the left wall of the KFC joint, and on the screen was white haired, moustached man with sunglasses and dressed in a white business suit. The man was standing in a room decorated with pictures of giant cartoon chickens. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! I SPENT AH LOOT AH YARS COMING UP WITH MY PARTICULAR SPICES!" the white haired broke into a grin. The Hulk just grunted and walked in a daze out of the KFC joint. "DON'T YA LEAVE UNTILL YA HAR MA MESSAGE..."

Outside the KFC, in the small empty parking lot, the Hulk walked slowly and calmly away from the red and white building, his body shrinking...

PART TWO-NEW YORK CITY

The huge, gray, ten story apartment building made an awesome sight against the early evening skyline.

Inside one of the apartments Steve Rogers sat at his large poker in the dark blue, wallpapered living room enjoying a game of poker with two of his friends. The tall, muscular good looking-somewhere in his thirties blonde haired man sat quietly at the end of the square, white table holding his cards up close to his eyes so as not to give away anything to his two companions. He wore a pink t shirt, and a tan, corduroy jacket. His blonde hair was cut into a crew cut. His sandy coloured moustache brushed against the cards. His apartment was decorated sparsely with white furniture. Facing Steve at the end of the table was a dark skinned, short haired very well built man wearing a light brown business suit and black tie. The man was about forty or so, and was also holding his cards close up to his face. His eyes carefully scanned the cards. He wore several gold rings on his left hand and a gorgeous rolex watch. Next to him sat a pretty, wavy haired dark skinned woman wearing a yellow long sleeved dress. She too was holding some cards up to her face. A pile of light blue poker chips lay scattered all over the table. "Well Steve," the dark skinned woman said at last, "what's your move?" The blonde haired, muscular moustached man slowly set his cards down on the table face up. His very blue eyes twinkling. His face creasing into a wide smile. "A full house!" he exclaimed with pride. Both of his companions both sighed. "That's the way it goes sometimes Sam, "chuckled Steve as he kept scooping up the poker chips, "you win some you lose some."

A large, light red bird suddenly flew across the living room and perched itself on Sam's left broad shoulder. "Hey Redwing," said Sam as he dropped his cards down on the table. His other hand stroked the red feathers.

The sound of a phone ringing. Steve slowly stood up, stretched his arms and moved across the living room to the small blue phone on the wall behind him: a large white star was in the centre of the device. Steve's black pants and boots made a kind of swooshing sound as he walked trotted across the room to the phone.

A medium height, pretty blonde woman came into the living room carrying a tray laden with plastic bags of peanuts. She wore a brown sweater and blue jeans. her long blonde flowed down her back. She looked about herself in confusion. "Game over already?" she asked. "Game over Sharon, "Steve replied, "yours truly wins again."

" I wonder how well he does at Scrabble?" Sam asked as he leaned back comfortably in his seat. A large window was right behind him. The window showed the entire evening New York city scape.

Sharon quickly walked to the poker table and set the tray down gently on the scattered poker chips. "Hey your the one running for Senator remember?" Sharon chided the black man in a funny tone of voice, "Scrabble will be just your thing. You politicians have to be experts at making words. Knowing just what to say." The dark skinned couple just laughed and both reached into the plastic bag and took out some peanuts.

Steve Rogers stood there with the blue and white phone in his ear. He had a very serious look on his handsome face. "Right...right...right...a neo nazi group you say? Right. Right..." Suddenly Steve's face took on a very bewildered expression. "The people saw a what?!"

Sharon turned her head and looked with curiousity at Steve.

Steve Rogers just kept nodding. "Right. Right. Right. Ok Simon I'll be right there." Steve briskly hung up the blue and white phone. He slowly turned his body to face his companions. He had a very puzzled expression.

"Hey man what's going down?" the pretty dark skinned woman asked after a five minute pause.

"Weird, weird," the muscular blonde haired man said softly. He ran his ran hand over his sandy moustache. "Mills wants to see me right now about a new assignment. Sam let's get going. Sharon what do you and Edna want to do?" Sharon just nodded. "I'll come. I was a government op for five years don't forget. I think I can handle myself ok." Sam and Edna stood up and walked towards the muscular blonde haired man. "Let's get going," agreed Sam as he looked directly at Steve. The bird Redwing remained perched on his shoulder. Redwing let out a loud cheep. Sam shot a glance at the bird and laughed heartily. "And you too Redwing!"

Sometime later, the gray volkswagen drove up outside the small white, two story building in the deserted looking area of the city. Steve, Sharon, Edna and Sam and Redwing stepped carefully out of the small vehicle.

"That's how it is Steve," Dr. Simon Mills stood in his tiny white office-the room was cluttered with white shelves containing all kinds of medical journals and scientific equipment. Dr. Mills himself wore a gray business suit and a yellow and orange striped tie. A slight breeze from the open window blew over his short dark hair. Steve and Sharon and Edna and Sam (Redwing still perched on his shoulder) all stood together in semi circle in front of the scientist, looking at the short statured man with much interest, "reports have surfaced all over Chicago about this group beating up on jewish places of worship...heck ganging up on jews." Steve just shook his head with disgust. "What kind of sick, creepy jerks would want to carry on a nazi group," the muscular blonde haired man shuddered. The wind rustling his sandy moustache. "These people must be sick in the heads alright," included Edna with fear, "wanting to worship Hitler! SHEESH!" "There's plenty of sick people out there Edna," Sam reminded her with a weak smile. His deep, gritty voice held a tone of disgust. "Well I guess you want me to check it out and put the gang out of comish right?" decided Steve as he nodded at Dr. Mills, "I'll be glad too." His slight southern accent became a bit stronger. Dr. Simon Mills leaned back against the white medical cabinet. "Your mission Steve comes right down from the top. I think this neo nazi gang is top priority with them." "Could the Red Skull be involved?" Steve asked perplexed. Dr. Simon Mills just frowned. "I don't know," he mumbled in rising tone of fear, "could be. The man himself personally is ordering you on this mission Steve."

The door to Dr. Mill's office slid open, upwards automatically, and a tall, well muscled, caucasian man wearing a dark business suit, no tie, short brown and gray hair, a chiseled jaw and a slight beard, an eye patch over his left eye, suddenly stood there in the entrance way scowling bitterly. He then took a huge, brown cigar from his left pants pocket, lit the cigar with a match and stuck the thing in his mouth. Steve Rogers allowed a fast, curious glance at the man then turned and looked back at Dr. Mills. "I'll do my best," he said simply. "Good luck Steve," offered Dr. Mills. the tall eye patched man took a deep puff on his cigar.

Sharon and Edna both walked out of the two story building and quickened their pace as they moved towards the volkswagen. Both women whipped open the doors to the small car and jumped inside. The car drove off.

After about ten minutes, two motorcycles came speeding out from behind the left side of the building and tore off down the cold road right behind the volkswagen. The one motorcycle was painted red, white and blue with a large white star in the middle of the handlebars. A blue garbed, muscular figure rode the sleek vehicle: the muscular figure's outfit was blue with red and white stripes along the abdominal part of the outfit. A huge white star was on the back of the outfit and another white star was on the massive chest of the blue outfit. The arms/sleeves of the costume were white with red gloves. The rider wore a blue helmet with a big, bright white letter A on the front of the helmet, and two white wings painted alongside the sides of the helmet. The rider carried a red, white and blue circular shield in his right red gloved hand, as he drove the bike. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted.

Alongside the red, white and blue motorcycle rode a very, well built, dark skinned man riding a a bright orange motorcycle covered with small images of green falcons. The cycle had green handle bars. The figure wore a light green, skintight bodysuit with orange designs along the sides of the suit. He wore light green mask covering some of the top of his face. A huge red feathered bird flew alongside him, and then soared upwards a short distance above him.

The volkswagen speeded down the highway for hours through the night.

Inside the car, Sharon gripped the steering wheel with a wide smile on her face as she looked at the rear view mirror. Edna sat right besides her with an awe look on her face. "They're keeping up pace just fine," bragged Sharon as she looked at the dark skinned woman. "Steve...I man Cap...will kick those neo nazi's asses to the next state for good!" boasted Edna as she looked at the two motorcycles speeding down the highway right behind the volkswagen, "you snagged yourself a good man Sharon. The best there is!" The pretty blonde just grinned and nodded. "Yes for sure," she howled with delight."

The volkswagen speeded down the highway through a sparsely wooded area.

The motorcycles soon followed right behind the car.

Inside the volkswagen, Sharon nodded and smiled. "I can't wait to see the looks on the faces of those neo nazis when they see what man is on their case next!" imagined the pretty blonde as she gripped the steering wheel with one hand, and rolled down the window by the wheel with the other, "what will they think when they realize they're up against CAPTAIN AMERICA HIMSELF!"

Outside the volkswagen, Captain America and the Falcon drove their motorcycles up alongside the left side of the car. Captain America drove his cycle at the left side of the Falcon's cycle. Both men turned and smiled broadly at each other. The wind whipped Cap's sandy moustache. Captain America's mind became lost in thoughts...

_Captain America and Bucky both used martial kicks on the three attacking nazi soliders coming at the pair from all directions, that night. Bucky's blue and red outfit was covered with more than a few tears. The three germans dropped their weopons-their sub machine guns on the street. _"_Tote sie!" shouted the germans as they collapsed in pain on the street._

_Steve and Sharon were sitting in the dark movie theater watching the full colour newsreels. Steve, in his blue business suit and Sharon in a yellow green mini skirt and short sleeves were about the only people in the theater. Her long blonde hair draped over the end of the seat. "My relative was a superhero to end all superheros," Steve whispered to Sharon as he pulled the pretty blonde closer towards, as they both watched Captain America and Bucky on the big screen, "when he was just weak Steve Rogers he was injected with the super solider serum which changed him. Later my father, one of his cousins, created the FLAG serum which Dr. Mills used on me..."_

_On the big screen, Captain America held up his triangular shaped, red, white and blue shield with both red gloved hands._

_As Steve and Sharon watched the images, spellbound, Sharon leaned over and whispered:" Well what happened to this one relative of yours?" Steve looked at her, looked at the screen, ran his left hand over his sandy moustache and just frowned deeply. "I don't know," he answered, as they watched a scene of Captain America and Bucky confronting the italian leader Mussolini, "I think mabey he..."_

Captain America's thoughts came back to the present again. He focused his attention on the dark highway through the sparsely wooded area. Very few cars came past. Then Cap's thoughts drifted off again...

_Steve sat at the wide, square conference table in the large gray and yellow walled meeting room. He wore blue shorts and a white t shirt. Dr. Simon Mills stood besides him leaning over him. Dr. Mills wore a white smock. he had a very serious look on his face. Steve just sat there lost in thought, staring off into space at the huge windows on the walls of the nearly empty meeting room in front of him. the windows showed only clear blue afternoon sky. Dr. Simon Mills let out a very very deep heavy sigh. "I know I should have told you earlier, but for a long time all info about your relative-the first Captain America-was considered top secret. Classified. Even the top brass at Shield-one exception- (Dr. Mills let out a laugh) never knew this info. " Steve made a tight, forced smile. "Your father was just as genius it seems as the late Dr. Erkstine, and he later created a different serum which he called FLAG, which as you know was put into you. "Steve just slowly and quietly nodded. he just kept staring off into space at the windows. "Your outfit is very similar to what your relative, the other Steve Rogers wore..."_

Captain America focused his thoughts back on the darkened highway yet again. Then his thoughts once more drifted...

_Dr. Mills first showed Steve the awesome red, white and blue costume in the box. "Be Captain America Steve," Dr. Mills insisted._

_After Steve had put on the costume and the helmet, Dr. Mills looked at him and beamed with pride. "It seems your father succeeded in his research to create a superhuman-reshaping of certain genetic characteristics-where many other scientists failed. I can go down the list. Drs Harryison, Jouvirle, Banner, Izzy, Pratt...the list goes on and on, but those scientists as far as we know never actually succeeded in reaching their goal..." "Let's skip the science lecture shall we,"interrupted Captain America, "let's just kick some butt!"_

Captain America focused his thoughts back on the highway yet again.

It was late morning the next day in Chicago.

Both Captain America's and the Falcon's bikes were parked outside a small dark building with a flashing, blue neon sign right out in reading: JANESSA ROZ MOTEL.

Inside one of the motel rooms, Steve Rogers lay sound asleep in his light blue blanketed bed in the dark bedroom. Sharon lay beside him in her purple nightgown. Steve lay on his stomach snoring loudly, while Sharon lay on her elbows on the bed besides her man wide awake and lost in thought.

She finally got up out of the bed and walked through the dim room to a brown dresser at the far end of the tiny bedroom. She picked up the large black phone on the dresser top and began to rapidly dial a number. She put the phone to her ear and waited a second. Then: "Oh hello, are you there darling? Yes, yes, yes we arrived safely. Steve is asleep right now. Everything is going according to plan. So far Steve is carrying on his latest assignment really well. He going to start looking for the gang as soon as he wakes up, but heck, we were up all night driving. How are you my darling?"

Inside the darkened study of the house, the tall, heavily muscled man sat in darkness in an armchair wearing a lavender bathrobe. His long blonde and gray hair was a bright spot of colour in the dark. He sat there with the phone in his left ear. "Well just watching him. Keep me informed on what he does, how he handles himself. Blah, blah. Etc, etc." The man spoke very enthusiastically into the phone. He leaned back tiredly in his armchair.

Sharon paced excitedly all around the darkened motel room, holding the phone up to her ear. "I think for sure Steve is up to it." The gorgeous blonde woman broke into a wide grin. "He's got all the moves, he knows his stuff. That neo Nazi gang hasn't got a chance."

In the dark study of the house, the tall, heavily muscled blonde and gray haired man just sat there calmly as he listened to his end of what Sharon was telling him. "Well just keep an eye on him for now anyways. I just want to make absolutely sure he's up to the job. God knows al the dangers involved. I hope he's got that shield slinging to a tee."

Back in the motel, Sam and Edna were sleeping in their bed in their dark motel room. Sam lay shirtless on his back in the light blue bed, while Edna lay on her right side besides him, also shirtless. Sam was dreaming...

_Sam stood in the middle of the clearing in the tropical forest on the island. He wore only a brown loin cloth, as the hot sun beat down on his muscular dark skinned body. He was swinging his fists left to right, up and down, sideways. "That's good!" a man's voice shouted out to him, "you're getting there Sam though you'll need alot more training. Judo takes time..."_

_Sam jogged along the beach. It was approaching sunset. The black man collapsed in exhaustion on his stomach on the hot sands. "C'mon Sam!" A man's loud voice called out, "it's ten more laps remember?!"_

_Sam swam through the ocean near the beach. It was early morning. He noticed a massive shark fin coming up to the left side of him. He shouted in pain as he felt himself being pulled underwater._

_Sam sat beside the campfire in the clearing in the tropical jungle. He could hear his companion approaching through the dark jungle. It was nightfall. Sam looked up. He could see an outline of the tall, well muscled form. "Tomorrow we go over the blocks again, "the man's voice rang out, "I mean it doesn't matter if you can deliver a mean side kick, or a mean painful punch to the face, if your opponent hits you first in the jaw or the nose. That's why blocking is so important. You have to learn to block fast and sure..."_

Back in Sharon and Steve's motel room, Sharon leaned against the dresser in the dark room and spoke excitedly into the phone. "Oh, my darling. My sweetheart, when oh when can we be together again?" She made loud kissing sounds.

Inside the darkened study of the house, the tall, heavily muscled bath robed man sat calmly in his gray armchair in the dark talking tiredly into the phone he held up to his ear. His long blonde and gray hair still made a spot of colour against the dark. His face was hidden in the shadows. His hand was covered with quite a few wrinkles and age spots. "You still would want to be with an old warhorse like me?" the man chuckled into the phone, "it won't be exactly like it was before. Anyways I want to get some more sleep. Keep me posted on Steve Jr's progress would you?"

"Will do," affirmed Sharon as she slowly dropped the phone back on the hook. She just stood there in the dark motel room looking at Steve sleeping soundly in bed. Her mind raced back...

_Sharon stood in the orange and brown coloured corridor. She wore a dark blue jumpsuit covered with several white armbands. Her long blonde hair was tied in a bun. She looked down at the floor as she was held gently and firmly in his red gloved hands. The white lights of the hallway shone brightly down on the huge white star on his red, white and blue costume covering his heavily muscled back. His shield lay on the floor. "You're all I ever wanted Sharon, "he said in a soothing tone, "i don't know how much time I have but we can make it work till then..."_

Back at the Randles Medical Clinic, David stood talking worriedly with his supervisor Whitely behind the counter in the lobby of the clinic. People were coming and going everywhere in the clinic. Both Whitely and David wore white lab coats-Whitely wore a white blouse and dress, while David wore a red shirt underneath his lab coat. "I just don't know how long I can stay here, " David pleaded with his supervisor with a very concerned look on his features, "I don't know." he gestured with his hands all about himself, "I may have to go on the move very soon." Whitely just shook her head at him. Her long black hair flowing down her back. "And you can't tell me why?" she said to him, "look David I'm going to be going around to the homes of the victims of those neo nazi beatings and I would like you to come along. Most of them are too scared to press charges...go to the police and I want us to go to their homes and convince them." Whitely looked sternly at David. David just looked down at the floor and sighed in desperation. "Look David, I don't know what they did to you, but I don't think you should chicken out and run. I mean this neo nazi thing is a real danger to this area and I need all the help I can get if I want to convince those people to press charges." Whitely still looked sternly at David. David slowly looked up and looked back at her, in a friendly kind of way. "I suppose you have a point there," he agreed, "but after that I and Lance have to be on the move again." "Ok," Whitely smiled.

Then, David happened to turn his attention to the front entrance of the clinic, where he happened to catch sight of Jack McGee strolling into the building! The reporter looked particularly dapper in a blue business suit and yellow tie. The reporter was looking off to the side. David's face took on a reluctant, concerned-for-my-safety-look and he spun his body around and wolf trotted to the back of the clinic. Whitely just watched David runaway while shaking her head in puzzlement.

Jack McGee walked up to the front desk, where he was greeted warmly by the supervisor. "Yes?" Whitely asked him. The reporter leaned against the counter. "Oh, hello, I'm Jack McGee from the National Register. I'm checking out some stories about a large, green creature seen in this area. Right outside this clinic as a matter of fact." Whitely gave a slight smile and nodded at the reporter. "Yes, I saw him. The other day running amok just outside." McGee tightened his mouth, as he looked squarely at Whitely, "listen could we go to your office and discuss this? My paper is offering a ten thousand dollar reward..."

Outside the clinic, David squatted down beneath one of the windows. He occasionally would raise his head up to the window and make quick glances through the window at McGee chatting with Whitely in the waiting room.

Later that day David and Whitely were both seated in a small, yellow living room-the walls of which were decorated with large, yellow stars of David covering all the walls of the room. The young, red haired rabbi folded his arms over his dark outfit and smiled his unshaven face at the visitors. "Rabbi Nelson, I can't stress to you how important it is that you don't just let this lie, but that you must go to the police and press charges, "Whitely implored as she leaned forwards a bit. A small, brown coffee table was situated right in front of she and David, "if all of you victims of this neo nazi group get together and press charges the cops can do something. if not, then they just continue terrorizing." "So help us," David pleaded as he nodded at the young rabbi. The rabbi sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling of his home then looked back at David and Whitely. "They said that if I didn't leave, then next time they'd burn down the place of worship." The man's face took on a terrified expression. "They seemed very serious about their threats also." "Well then you have to go the police," Whitely argued, "we can get you and the other victims of this neo nazi attack to come forwards...look Rabbi Nelson, the other day at my clinic, quite a number of scared victims like yourself came in, I saw first hand what was done to them. Now this has to stop." "Will you help us?" David asked the frightened man. Rabbi Nelson just looked down at the floor, lost in thought for a minute or two. "Let me think about it," he said, "I think that group has alot of power here." "Nazism is a sick, evil act and it's only people like you Rabbi Nelson that we need to help put an end to it once and for all," Whitely continued.

Later that afternoon David and Whitely both walked across a front lawn towards a small, pretty orange house located right in front of them. A large star of David was on the door of the home.

David and Whitely both sat on a blue sofa in the gray and white walled living room, chatting with the young couple who had been attacked on the grass outside the synagogue. The man and his wife both stood before David and Whitely, shaking in fear. The man wore a brown sweater and brown corduroy pants while his wife wore a dark red, long sleeved dress. Her dark hair had been cut very short. Both of their faces were still swollen and covered with bruises. "They say they would kill us next time if us jews didn't leave," the man said in a fearful tone as he looked at David and Whitely, in a thick jewish accent, "my wife and I can't stay here." Whitely got her face and faced the man. "You two could be very instrumental in forcing their hand, and making the police do something to arrest all these neo nazi gang members once and for all, "the dark haired medical supervisor implored, "so we're asking you...no...begging you and the other victims to go to the police and press charges before they have a chance to do this to anyone else." "I don't know," the wife said nervously as she turned her head to look at her husband, "I think that gang is ruthless. I thought nazism ended with the end of World war 2." David stood up and slowly approached the frightened couple. He slowly gestured his hands over his chest. "We know your scared, but you and the other victims can do alot to stop this neo nazi thing once and for all," David said, helpfully, "please. Please. We are begging you to go to the police and press charges." "We already gave our statements," the man said nervously, while shaking in terror. "I know, but none of you has pressed criminal charges against the neo nazis as yet and you all have to," included Whitely, "please!" The husband and wife just looked at each other. Their battered and swollen faces breaking out in cold sweat.

David and Whitely both walked down a street past several tall office buildings. "We have to keep trying," the pretty dark haired woman told David. "I guess so," David agreed, "well at least one of them must be willing to press charges."

Elsewhere in the city that day, a short, middle aged man with short gray hair and wearing a dark business suit walked out of an office building carrying a briefcase in his right hand.

He was walking down the street, past a dark alley, when he suddenly was pulled into the alley and slammed against a wall. A tall, young black man wearing a white t shit and blue jeans put a switch blade at the middle aged business man's throat. The gray haired man became very terrified. "Give us all the money you got man!" the young black man shouted, "THE MONEY NOW!"

Then, two red boots came out of nowhere's from the entrance to the alley, and delivered two martial arts, side kicks into the young black man's legs. The young mugger was knocked off his feet and landed on his face on the ground.

Captain America and the Falcon both leaped into the alley. Captain America held up his red, white and blue shield in his right hand, and he wore the famous blue cowl, while the Falcon's costume completely sleeveless, light green and decorated here and there with orange designs. Both of the heroes stood there glaring at the mugger. The gray haired, terrified business man looked with shock at Captain America and the Falcon then he looked with fear at the mugger.

The young mugger got back on his face and came charging straight at the red, white and blue avenger. Captain America raised his shield which blocked the huge switch blade that the young man swung at him, and the superhero then spun his body around delivered a reverse round house kick-his red boot striking the man's jaw, which once again knocked stunned mugger back down on the ground. "Muggings a no no from now on friend!" thundered the red, white and blue garbed, very muscular man, as the young black man got back to his feet and went running straight out of the alleyway in utter fear.

A few seconds later the gray business man was grinning and hands with Captain America. "We just got into town, and thought we'd help out with Chicago's crime problems," Captain America said with a big grin on his moustached face. "God bless you sir," said the grateful man, "you are the legendary Captain America? I have heard of you. I never expected to finally meet you." The two just stood there shaking hands.

Captain America and his companion the Falcon walked down a busy street in Chicago together that cloudy afternoon. They were stopped by quite a few in awe passerbys.

The large, red feathered bird, Redwing came swooping down from above and landed on the Falcon's left shoulder. "You can help out too Redwing, "chuckled the Falcon in his very deep and gritty voice. "We'd better get back to looking for that neo nazi group," ordered Captain America as the two men walked down the street.

The two of them finally came to a phone booth on the corner of street right outside a small drugstore. The Falcon's attention was immediately diverted to the phone. "If you'll excuse me a minute Cap, I'd like to make a phone call. I won't be a minute." "Ok then," said Captain America, as his companion moved towards the phone.

Once inside the phone booth, the Falcon uneasily put the phone to his ear and dialled a number.

In the study of the house, a tall, heavily muscled man wearing a cheery red bathrobe sat in his armchair, seemingly resting comfortably. His long blonde and gray hair ung down over the edge of the chair. The study was heavily decorated with all kinds of paintings of everything from the american flag, to a white cottage in the country, to a tall, frail young woman with long brown hair and wearing a green and white short sleeved dress tiredly washing dishes in a white kitchen sink.

The phone lying on a book stand next to the armchair rang. The book stand was jam packed with heavy social studies text books about World war 2, about all the great battles in World War 2, about all the great generals in World war 2 etc.

A hand covered with wrinkles and age spots picked up the phone and pushed the receiver to his ear, completely covered with long blonde and gray hair. His face was still hidden in the shadows. "Yes," a voice says into the phone.

The Falcon stood very very uneasily in the phone booth clutching the phone to his ear, and casting wary glances through the glass in the booth, at his tall, muscular red, white and blue garbed companion standing on the street waiting for him right outside. "Well, listen I don't have much time," the Falcon spoke in quiet rushed tones into the phone, "well, today so far we saved some dude from a mugging. Steve handled himself really well. He kicked that mugger to high heaven." The Falcon's mind raced back...

_Sam positioned his rippling muscular, dark skinned body- his legs bent-as close as he could to the rotted tree trunk. He wore only a brown loin cloth. The hot, tropical sun beat down on his dark body causing him to sweat like a pig. He stood in the middle of the jungle. "C'mon Sam!" the man's voice commanded from nearby, "we don't know how long we'll be stuck on this island, so you might as well give it all you got. Just in case we get rescued." Sam let out a shout as he delivered a karate chop down on the rotted tree trunk which completely split in half under the force of the blow. "Well done Sam!"_

In the study of the house, the mysterious tall, heavily muscled man with the long blonde and gray hair just lay back comfortably in his armchair. the phone pressed tight to his ear. "I'm impressed. Steve is doing really well so far. But going up against some junkie kid mugger is one thing, and going up against a possibly powerful neo nazi group is going to be quite another. Keep watching him."

The Falcon spoke a few more words into the phone. "Hey I only do this Falcon gig kinda part time you know? I mean I'm running for senator full time, and right now my main opponent is some ex skydiver politician. And he's gonna be one tough character to beat, that's why I'd like to get back to the race as soon as possible."

In the study of the house, the mysterious long blonde haired man let out a sigh. "Well alright, I get you. I know that's important to you Sam. But still, you, owe me quite a bit-you would have been shark food otherwise-so for the time being I'd like you to keep watch over Steve Jr. Just for for a couple more days. Just untill he really gets the hang of it."

Elsewhere in the city, David and Whitely walked rapidly over a thick grassy field towards a synagogue situated at the very end of the field. The large, brownstone building held a massive gray star of David symbol/statute at the very top of the structure. "You really think we'll have any luck with Rabbi Gilman?" David asked Whitely, as the wind beat against his blue jeans and black boots as he moved speedily over the grass. "Well it's worth a try," sighed Whitely, "if we can get just one of these victims to press charges it's all worth it."

David and Whitely reached the front entrance of the brownstone building. "I must say this is about the most unusual of all the chores I've ever had so far," mused David as the strong wind blew over his wavy brown hair, "mabey the strangest chore till now, that I had, was when I had to pose as a priest." Whitely turned to look at David and laughed a bit. "What!?" "Well what happened was I took a job at a church for this one nun, who was actually a relative of mine-she looked alot like my sister-but she didn't know we were related, I decided to keep that secret." The pretty dark haired woman was laughing now.

When David and Whitely reached the front entrance of the synagogue, they were met by a tall, elderly rabbi with long gray hair and a beard. "Rabbi Ormanda? I'm Whitely Connisay and this is one of my employees David Brian," Whitely introduced herself to the scared looking rabbi. "Hello," greeted David as he nodded and smiled at the elderly rabbi. "We'd like to talk to you in private about pressing charges against the neo nazi gang that's been harrassing your synagogue and making you pay protection money. Can we come in?"

Captain America and the Falcon meanwhile stood on the rooftop of a twenty story black brick building somewhere's in Chicago. Redwing still stood perched quietly on the Falcon's left shoulder. The two, costumed men stood near the very edge of the rooftop surveying the whole busy city below. Captain America raised his shield upwards a bit to act as windbreaker, against the heavy gusts coming at the three of them. "Ok, then," said Captain America sternly,"let's see if a bird's eye view leads us any clues to locating the whereabouts of the neo nazi gang." "Suit yourself," decided the Falcon in his deep and gritty voice, "but I'd like to climb down a bit lower if you don't mind. I'll see things more clearer that way."

Redwing soared upwards, high into the sky, as the Falcon leapt off the side of the rooftop just as a long, green and orange striped rope shot out of a small orange gadget the muscular dark skinned man held in his right orange and green glove, and automatically tied itself tightly to a ledge. The Falcon then swung his body in a wide arc, all around the front of the entire building, then let go of the rope and landed smoothly on his feet on the ground floor ledge of the building, with his arms and legs spread far apart. Redwing flew downwards to his master while screeching.

Captain America continued standing on the rooftop of the twenty story building, while watching the streets below, when, at that moment, his eye caught the sight of a slim, long blonde haired woman in a gray nazi uniform running across the street and then slinking away onto another street.! "Well, well," said the red, white and blue garbed hero, as he turned and ran across the rooftop.

Captain America leapt off the rooftop of the twenty story building and landed without a thud on the ledge of an adjacent thirty story office building: his red boots landed on the ledge on the tenth floor.

The young woman in the gray nazi uniform was limping in pain down a rather deserted looking street in the city: rows of rundown looking buildings lined the street, when at that moment, a circular red, white and blue shield (with a white star in the middle of the object) came flying out of nowhere and struck the woman's black boots and caused the woman to go flying backwards, and land on her back on the sidewalk.

David and Whitely both stomped their feet in frustration,as they moved out of the brownstone building on the grassy field. "So he won't press charges eitheir!?" Whitely shouted in anger, "that's just great!" David just shook his head in anguish. "They'd prefer to allow themselves to get brutalized by those neo nazis?!" David asked sarcastically as his eyes burned with frustration and disappointment.

Outside the neo nazi warehouse headquarters of the gang, the tall, neo nazi supreme leader wearing the traditional gray nazi uniform-red armband-and the red skull mask over his whole face-was walking outside the building towards a red and green coloured car parked right outside, which was decorated with large nazi swazikas. The man was shaking his head in anger. "They saw a guy change into a big green monster? Yeah right!" The man spoke in angry quiet whispers to himself, "mabey if they'd focus more on our cause instead of stopping off at the bar, we might..."

At that moment, Captain America and the Falcon both leapt onto the street right behind the car! The masked, supreme neo nazi leader looked up in shock at the costumed duo! His dark eyes could be seen through the mask observing them very carefully. Then his voice and heavy german accent came on in an evil snickering tone. "So, they were right! Captain America really is back in action huh?!" The supreme neo nazi leader laughed loudly. "But you must be the relative I heard about right?!" The neo nazi leader looked directly at Captain America. The large, red feathered bird Redwing suddenly down and perched itself on the Falcon's back. "I know you're not the original red Skull!" shouted the red, white and blue blue cowled man as he made a move to the neo nazi leader, "so you must be an imposter right!"

The neo nazi leader reached into his left shirt pocket and pulled out a large pistol in his black gloved hand. He fired off several rounds at Captain America who desperately raised up his shield, he carried in his right red gloved hand, to cover his blue cowled face. The Falcon raised his green and orange gloved hands up, two strong green and orange striped ropes shot out of the tiny gadgets he held in the gloves and tied themselves around the chimney on the rooftop of the nazi warehouse headquarters. The Falcon swung upwards, let go of the rope and then delivered a martial arts kick to the back of the Red Skull's head, all the while in mid air. The bullets all just bounced off the shield and shot out all the windows of the warehouse. the Red Skull screamed in pain as the Falcon's kick caused him to swerve to the left and fall down on the hood of the nazi car. While keeping the red, white and blue shield over his face, Captain America moved towards his enemy, launched himself off the ground and struck the Red Skull in the chest with two flying sidekicks. The Falcon landed on his feet-in a crouched down kind of stance with his green and orange gloved hands in a pyramid shape over his masked face. The Red Skull fell down on his left side on the ground. Captain America bent his back downwards, pushed out his shield and leapt onto the roof of the car. The Red Skull got back on his face and fired off another round at the red, white and blue garbed hero. The bullets bounced off the shield, except one! One bullet pierced the red, white and blue armour and struck Captain America's calf muscle. Captain America raised his head and shouted in pain. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the supreme neo nazi leader chillingly, "your armour isn't quite as powerful as the first Captain's no no. Just a cheap duplicate huh!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Captain America's calf muscle was bleeding like nothing. Captain America fell off the roof screaming in pain, and fell down on his knees on the ground. As the Red Skull fired off more rounds-all of which missed Captain America, simply whizzing past his blue cowled head, Captain America reached his right gloved hand into a small, brown holster slung along his right siee (his other red gloved hand holding up the shield) and Captain America whipped out a large black pistol from the holster, took aim at the Red Skull and shot his enemy point blank in the chest. The supreme nazi leader howled in agony as he flew backwards and landed dead, on his back, on the ground.

Captain America slowly stood up. The Falcon walked towards his bleeding companion. Redwing still perched on his back. He looked down at the bleeding, open wound on Captain America's leg. "Man, your bleeding really bad," noted the Falcon, "we better get to a hospital." Captain America just twisted his face in pained expression and nodded in agreement. "Captain America was never supposed to be a killer," the red, white and blue hero commented sadly and sorrowfully, "never. This Red Skull creep made me break a sacred vow!" Both Captain America and the Falcon both turned to look at the now lifeless corpse of the once supreme neo nazi leader. Captain America just shook his head and frowned. He held onto his shield with his one red gloved hand and ran his other red gloved hand over his sandy moustache. "Let's just get to a hospital shall we? I've had enough for one afternoon. I have alot of honor to reclaim."

The two costumed men walked away from the warehouse. "You had to do it Steve!" insisted the Falcon as he looked concerned at Captain America, "it was life and death..." "It doesn't matter," interrupted Captain America very, very sternly,"as Captain America I have a strong honor to uphold. A life is never ours to take! Not even a neo nazi creep like Red Skull!" "Steve," said Falcon. "Shut up Sam!" And that was that! Captain America slowly re holstered his gun.

David and Whitely both stood right outside the brownstone building bickering amongst themselves. "I think we ought to just go back inside and this time FORCE the rabbi to do press charges!" The pretty, dark haired woman frowned deeply as she looked into David's eyes. David just looked at her and shook his head. "And you really think we can change his mind!? Really!? Those neo nazis have put the fear into everybody around this neighborhood it seems..." "I don't care!" stammered Whitely bitterly, the wind blowing her long black hair over her pretty features, "we have to try! If we don't try to push these people to take a stand and press charges against these nazi creeps then who is?!"

David and Whitely both turned around and stomped their feet in frustration back towards the building. Both of them marched inside.

"You have to press charges rabbi! You and the other victims all have to get together and go to the police!" Whitely and David both stood together inside the jewish place of worship, in front of row upon row of brown wooden seats. David stood at the left side of Whitely sighing and rolling his eyes to the brown ceiling. "I'm about ready to give up," David whispered in disappointment. The aged rabbi stood before the pair looking down at the floor sadly and shaking his head in fear. "I can't go," he repeated over and over again in thick jewish accent, "they threatened to come after me and my family if I squealed. I'm sorry." "Sir, you being jewish you know what the nazis did to your people," Whitely kept on, trying to convince the rabbi. "Don't you want to put an end to this group rabbi?" David pleaded his case. Whitely took a step forwards and waved her hands slightly. "Please, just let us help," she offered. Her kind eyes scanning the rabbi up and down. The man just kept shaking his head and staring at the floor. he sighed. "Nobody needs to tell me what the nazis did to my people decades ago. "I was living in France on the day Hitler invaded..."

_Captain America ran up to Hitler, in the nazi leader's headquarters, and struck the man across the jaw with his red gloved fist. His red, white and blue triangular/diamond shaped shield held in his other red gloved hand. His blue cowl with the proud letter white A, the white wings along the sides of the head, his partner Bucky Barnes standing alongside him. Captain America's neck was completely bare-the cowl only covered his head_

_Captain America and the evil nazi inventor Baron Zemo stood facing each other on the empty street that night. Baron Zemo wore a faded dark pink outfit which covered his arms and legs and even his face! A dark, faded purpilish mask was pulled over his entire head. A huge nazi swazika emblem was in the chest area of his outfit. Captain America and Bucky were both running towards the nazi fiend! Baron Zemo pulled out a massive, dark blue laser gun from his right huge pocket and aimed it at the red, white and blue hero coming for him. Captain America tossed his now circular red, white and blue shield at his assailant. His blue cowl had changed somewhat-it now not only covered his face and head but his neck as well. The shield struck Baron Zemo's chest and cause the nazi inventor to go flying backwards, off his feet. "We'll put an end to your career of building weopons of destruction for the nazis Herr Baron Zemo!" thundered the voice of Captain America, "evil men such as you threaten the liberty of the free world! You challenge the very depths of justice's soul, in pursuit of the high ideals that all free men carry the torch upon..."_

In the study of his house, the tall, heavily muscled man stood half naked in the room, save for a pair of dark blue shorts, flexing his huge muscles. His long blonde and gray hair was tied in a ponytail behind his head. He did several poses, before he then stopped and walked to a closet in the study. His mind had been drifting back to the nineteen forties ago. His flesh was quite wrinkly and covered with age spots here and there. He opened the closet door. The huge, red and blue circular shaped shield was the only item in the closet. The man turned around, taking his face from the shadows. He looked to be about seventyish or so and was quite handsome with a cleft in his chiseled chin. "I'm your relative Steve, "he said to himself, "I'm the first Captain America!" His mouth and jaw bones tightened. His handsomeness had faded somewhat with age. "I wanted Steve Jr to learn the job on his own," thought the aged Steve Rogers warily, "but I think I want to check on his progress."

The aged Steve Rogers moved his heavily muscled body to the telephone lying on the green carpet on the study. He bent down, dialed a number on the device, then put the phone in his ear. His gray eyebrows pushed together, his faded blue,-now speckled-eyes shining brightly. "Hello," he said into the phone, "when's your next flight to Chicago?"

In Chicago meanwhile Captain America and the Falcon rode their motorcycles side by side down a deserted highway, which was dotted with just a few trees here and there. A huge, white bandage was wrapped around one of Captain America's calf muscles where the bullet had struck. Captain America wore his blue motorcycle helmet, while the Falcon wore two protective orange and green body armour-arm coverings over his bare arms as he revved up the cycle to it's top speed. The gorgeous dark skinned woman, Edna sat behind him on his bike, clutching her lover's shoulders, while looking cautiously about herself, while the large red bird, Redwing, soared through the air a short distance above the Falcon. Sharon rode behind Captain America on his bike-she wore a short sleeved white dress with illustrations of red trees on it, and yellow sandals, while Edna wore a long sleeved, black dress, covered with green lines along the shoulders. She wore black motorcycle boots. The heavy winds blew both women's hair all over their faces.

"Hey Steve!" shouted Sharon, as she slapped both his muscular shoulders underneath the blue clothing, "stop the bike for a second! just one second!" Captain America turned his blue helmeted head behind himself a little ways. "Not now Sharon," he replied gruffly, "you should have gone before we left. I'm on the look for any hiding places of that neo nazi gang." "No, it's not that Steve," answered the pretty blonde as her blonde hair blew all over the place. The red, white and blue bike speeded past a couple of huge oak trees. The red, white and blue circular shield slung along the front of the bike had a massive bullet hole in it, leftover from the fight with the Red Skull. "lol, I see your shield isn't as bullet proof as the original, "chided Sharon as she slapped Captain America's shoulders again. It was approaching sunset now. "Just stop the stupid bike for a minute would you!? I have something to confess!"

Both Captain America and the Falcon stopped their bikes on the deserted highway. For miles around all there was to be seen were trees. Both costumed men leapt off their motorcycles. Redwing leapt onto the Falcon's back. the bird let out a loud screech. Edna stayed seated on the Falcon's bike. Both Captain America and the Falcon slowly approached Sharon, who just stood there quietly with a sorrowful look coming over her beautiful features. She looked sadly at Captain America. Captain America removed his blue helmet and held the object in his red gloved hands. Steve Rogers looked very sternly at Sharon. "Ok what is it? This better be good! I don't like being stopped on a mission." Edna just sat there quietly looking at Steve, with a puzzled look on her lovely dark skinned face. "What's going down Sharon?" she asked at last. Sharon kept looking at Steve and let out a sigh. "OK here it is. I was under orders not to say this. The man with the eye patch would tan my butt, if he knew I was telling you...but here goes...I've been secretly following orders from that one relative of yours, the first Captain America. In fact he's my lover. He was using our relationship for me to keep a close eye on you." Steve just stood there, totally perplexed, staring at the pretty blonde for a minute or two. An expression of awe and hurt spread on his handsome features. the wind blew his blonde hair. Edna stared at Sharon with surprise. She folded her arms over her breasts. "Out of sight!" she exclaimed, "the dude himself, who took on the japs and nazis during the big one!" Edna laughed a little. The Falcon stood quietly looking at Steve. Steve just shook his head and looked up with shock and frustration at the sunset sky. "I see! So, your the older guy's gal huh? What!? You're screwing the other guy and using me!?" He made a sharp disappointed and hurt glance at Sharon, "you were never in love with me?!" Sharon pouted and took a few steps towards Steve. "Well to be really REALLY frank, no!" yelled Sharon, "I love, am in love, with your relative." Steve just wandered about in a circle, with a crazy, hurt look in his blue eyes. "Heck! I don't even really know exactly of what relative connection he is to me?!" Steve clutched his blue helmet under his right, muscular arm. He walked all around his red, white and blue motorcycle. "Is he my great uncle!? My cousin!? My...my...my...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NUTS!" Steve leaned his muscular, red white and blue costumed body against his motorcycle and looked with anger and hurt at Sharon, "this has really taken me off guard! You've been doing it with the older Steve, and you were never in love with me at all!" Steve glared at Sharon, his mouth drooping in anguish. "He's a little old for you isn't he?!" Sharon just stood there looking at Steve for a minute before she spoke. "As the war ended, the first Captain America ended up frozen in the Arctic as history-folklore tells us, "the pretty blonde said unemotionally, "and after he was finally rescued by a team of scientists, thawed out after having been in suspended animation in the ice...I can't recall the story of how he ended up in the Arctic...I know it was after his partner Bucky was killed in action...I think Cap was on a secret mission and his plane crashed there?" "So what mission of his wasn't secret?" chirped Edna sarcastically. "Anyhow," continued Sharon weakly, "being in suspended animation for twenty years since the end of the war, Steve hadn't aged and he met me at Shield headquarters, and a romance began. I fell madly in love with him. I was in my twenties at the time, I'm in my forties now." Sharon smiled. Steve raised his eyebrows at her in surprise. "Yeah," said Sharon, "I look about ten years younger. Good genes in my family. Anyways..." Sharon's mind raced back.

_Sharon and Steve lay nude together in the orange, blanketed bed in the blue walled, tiny bedroom. The room contained only a small brown dresser at the left side of the bed and a calendar on the wall above Steve's head and orange pillow. 1965, was the year listed on the calendar. It was mid afternoon. Sharon lay in Steve's heavily muscular arms. Her long blonde hair tied in a bun. Steve looked up at the ceiling with a pained and worried expression coming over his handsome, blue eyed face. "Sharon, my love, I have to tell you something, "Steve moaned. Sharon raised her head up and looked with concern at her lover. "What is it Steve?" she asked, as she played with the blonde hairs on his massive bare chest, with both hands. Steve appeared to be about thirty or so, Sharon looked to be in her early twenties. Steve just kept looking up at the ceiling. His worried expression increasing every second. "Just tell me, " argued Sharon as she smiled at her lover. Steve sat up in the orange blanketed bed. "The Shield doctors ran a full physical on me the other day-I mean a FULL! The works!" Sharon sat up in his bed now also, and sat looking down at Steve. "What are you saying?" she questioned nervously. The heavily muscled, blonde haired man looked directly at Sharon, his blue eyes focused on her like a laser beam. "My body is ageing at a much faster rate than other people. Being in the ice kept me from getting older..." Steve thought back..._

_Steve lay frozen under layers of ice in the middle of the snowy field. He wore a faded green army uniform. His eyes closed. His face a slight blue tinge. Snowflakes dropped on the ice. A crashed army plane lay nearby..._

_"But somehow, due to some bio chemical side effect with the Super Solider Serum in my blood, the ageing years that were stopped when I was stuck in the ice cube, are now moving forwards at an accelerated rate and are now catching up with me," Steve told Sharon sadly, "meaning that I will soon be the physical age that I would be, if I hadn't been been dumped into suspended animation." Sharon looked down with worry at her Steve. "oh no," she said, "is there anything the doctors can do?" Steve got up out of bed and put on a white bathrobe that lay on the brown carpet near the bed. "No," said Steve with a note of grief, "there's nothing. They tried. Pretty soon you'll be just another young trophy wife." The muscled blonde haired man chuckled. "Don't say that," said Sharon. She looked up at the back of Steve's head at the short blonde hair._

Steve just stood staring with surprise and hurt and disappointment at Sharon. He finally pointed his red gloved finger at the pretty blonde. "Sharon," he said in a very tone of voice," when this assignment is over, and we catch all those neo nazi creeps, then I want you out of my life permanently! You got that! Gone! For good! I don't like being used! Go back to that red, white and blue dirty old man!"

The Falcon cleared his throat and took a few steps forwards. He looked regretfully at Steve. "Steve, I too have a confession to make," he said. Sharon and Edna both shot surprised looks at him. Steve slowly turned to look at his green and orange garbed partner. He put his blue helmet back on his head. "I've been secretly taking orders from that relative of yours also," he said with a slight smile." Captain America winced at the Falcon with much surprise. "Man, the top dog would skin me alive also if he knew I told you this, I too was under orders, but Steve Rogers senior was a good friend of mine years ago." "Huh?" said Captain America simply, "am I on Candid Camera?" "Steve and I ended up stuck on a desert island together, "the Falcon continued his story, as he looked at Captain America as if to make sure his companion was paying close attention, "it's too long a story about how we ended up stuck there, but he taught me all kinds of survival and fighting moves. He trained me. He taught me how to survive on the island. Eventually we were rescued, and, since I owed him a debt of him having saved my life and kept me alive on the isle and trained me, he wanted me to be his partner and show allegiance to him. And what could I do?" The Falcon shrugged his shoulders. "So I agreed. I owed your relative my life!" The Falcon shouted the words at Captain America. "Steve," Sharon grunted,"Steve senior was very concerned about you. He wanted both of us to keep watch on you, to make sure you safely carry on the Captain America mantle." Sharon moved towards Captain America. She pointed at Captain America. "HE DOES ALOT FOR YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE MORE GRATITUDE!". The pretty blonde was screaming the words. "He and the man gave strict orders to Dr. Mills, not to tell you that he was keeping watch on you," the Falcon added. Captain America just shook his head and got back on his red, white and blue bike. Sharon got on the bike behind him. The Falcon got back on his bike-Redwing still perched on his back. "Let's finish that neo nazi gang once and for all!" Captain America commanded as he revved up his bike. "I'm going to marry him when this mission is over, "decided Sharon as she held onto Captain America's waist line. "Dirty old man," quipped Captain America.

David and Whitely just walked in frustration once again away from the brownstone building, across the grassy field. "Well what can we do!?" David shouted as he looked sharp at his supervisor. The sun was setting in the background, "we tried! If he and the others won't press charges against the gang then there's nothing more we can do. And I can't stay much longer. I have to be moving on." Whitely looked at David as both of them walked through the field away from the place of worship. She sighed in anger. "Why can't one, JUST ONE! Just one go to the cops and press charges!?" Whitely shouted and raised her hands upwards a bit, "well I'll have to keep pushing them I guess!" "What is it with all those people!?" David shouted, "willing to allow a neo nazi gang to run free like that!?" "Sheesh! added Whitely.

Then, all fifteen of the neo nazi gang all ran around the left side of the building, all of them swinging baseball bats, and they began smashing the windows of the brown synagogue! "GET RID OF THE JEW PIGS!" they all shouted as they smashed the windows and began pulling out large spray cans and spray painting huge black nazi swazikas along the walls of the building.

The rabbi came running out of the building and confronted the gang in the gray nazi uniforms. He stared at them with anger. "Get out of here!" he shouted, "get out or I'll call the cops!"

David and Whitely both turned around and looked with horror at the scene of destruction.

One of the gang, this short, squat blonde haired man, ran up to the rabbi and punched the gray haired man in the stomach as hard as he could! The rabbi fell backwards in pain. "HEY!" shouted David, as he ran across the field to the injured rabbi, "CALL THE POLICE WHITELY!" he shouted to his supervisor over his shoulder. Whitely ran off.

David ran up to the stunned rabbi and bent down and pulled the man's heavy body away from the neo nazi gang and the brownstone place of worship. The rabbi held his stomach with both hands as he whined in agony. "I got to get you to the clinic," David told the man.

The neo nazi gang was running all around the synagogue, smashing the windows and spray painting nazi swazikas and words: GO BACK TO ISRAEL JEW SCUM!

David kept on pulling the hurt and agonizing rabbi away from the carnage.

The synagogue was a wreck.

The leader of the group-the tall blonde haired and bearded man-tossed a large spray can at the rabbi. "JEWISH SCUM!" he shouted in rage. Then he looked more closely at David. "THE MAN WHO BECOMES THAT MONSTER!" he shouted to the others. The gang were too busy destroying the synagogue to pay attention to their leader.

The spray can missed the rabbi and struck David full on in his face! David screamed in pain, collapsed on the ground on his right side away from the rabbi.

David's eyes were white! His muscles and body expanded, and his shirt and lab coat shredded to reveal huge green muscles. Loud animal howls! David could hear a loud, weird heavenly choir in his brain.

The neo nazi leader saw some of the change and then turned and broke into a run away in fear from the now ruined synagogue. His eyes were opened wide with terror!

The Hulk stood up slowly from the grassy field, and walked towards the hurt rabbi. The heavily muscled, green skinned man grunted loudly as he waved his fists at the neo nazi gang! He wore only a completely torn and ripped and shredded white lab coat and a ripped pair of blue jeans.

The neo nazi were all running towards the enraged giant, waving their baseball bats!

The rabbi looked up in shock at the sight of the Hulk.

The Hulk quickly and gently picked up the aged rabbi with both arms and set him down on a large, grassy and weedy turf behind him. Then he turned his growling attention to the oncoming neo nazi gang! The Hulk gritted his teeth in anger! He waved his fists over and over and over again at the gang. His white eyes gleamed with rage.

The fourteen men and women launched themselves while tossing all their baseball bats at him. The growling monster just pushed all the bats away from himself.

The Hulk then grabbed the shirt collars of two of the shocked neo nazi men and threw both men upwards. The two blonde haired men landed on their backs in the building's wreckage!

The rabbi lay there watching the Hulk in fear and shock and amazement! His mouth and eyes wide open! He still gripped his stomach in pain and agony.

The Hulk growled and grabbed the kneecaps of two more of the neo nazis-a red haired man and a blonde haired woman and tossed both people, over his green haired head far above himself. The two neo nazis screamed, as they landed on the street besides the grassy field, on their asses. They sat there stunned and in pain.

Another neo nazi-a tall, slender red haired man-tried to swing his fist at the Hulk's jaw! His fist connected with the green jaw, but the Hulk didn't seem to feel it. The man shouted in pain as his other hand clutched his badly bruised and hurting first. The Hulk growled loudly in rage and gave the man a push with both his massive green hands. the man went flying backwards and struck three of the other neo nazis. The lot of them just fell backwards.

The Hulk chased the other neo nazis across the grass towards the now ruined, brownstone place of worship. When he reached the wrecked building, the Hulk opened his whole mouth wide in total rage, and pushed down a heavy brownstone wall with both his fists, which landed on the backs of the rest of the escaping and screaming neo nazi members! The neo nazi members just fell down on their stomachs under the weight of the crumbling walls.

Two police cars came driving onto the grass and right up to the Hulk and the ruined building. The neo nazi members all ran off, out of sight, in fear. The Hulk looked with surprise at the patrol cars.

Captain America and the Falcon were speeding their motorcycles at the very top speeds down a highway past some office buildings somewhere's in Chicago. Captain America's bike speeded ahead of the Falcon's bike. Both Sharon and Edna hung onto their lovers with both hands, as tight s they could.

Some radio, cracking sound emerged from a small, white star shaped object located in the middle of the handlebars of Captain America's bike. "Some trouble going on with the synagogue on Butcher Field, " the woman's voice crackled from the star shaped object, "A.P.B. put out on people wearing nazi garb, seen wrecking a synagogue on Butcher Field!" "Huh!?" shouted Sharon over the sounds of the huge winds and the motorcycle engines. Captain America turned his blue helmeted head to glance at Sharon. "My bike is equipped with a police radio!" he shouted with his slight southern accent, "and we just found the neo nazi group we're after!"

Captain America's motorcycle did a deep and fast swerve on the street and switched direction.

The Hulk looked at the police cars in utter surprise and then went running off, through the wreckage of the brownstone building, after the fleeing neo nazi members.

Captain America and the Falcon both speeded their motorcycles to the edge of the field-the Falcon's bike moved along the left side of Captain America's bike-and all four people on the bikes looked in awe at the sight of the big green man bounding out of the wrecked building and over the grass. The Hulk ran right up to Captain America's bike and looked at him with much surprise. Captain America and the Falcon and Sharon and Edna all gasped in shock at the sight and size of the monster. "NO...WAY!" shouted Captain America with a smile, "he's as awesome as Simon said the reports of him were!" The Hulk just looked over the motorcycles and at Captain America and the Falcon for a few seconds, with his mouth slightly open. "OH MY GOD!" shouted Edna as she looked in fear at the Hulk, putting her hands to her mouth, "HE'S MASSIVE!" "WOW!" shouted the Falcon as he too looked at the heavily muscled green skinned giant with shock. The Hulk then lost interest in the group and ran off past the bikes. Captain America and the Falcon turned their bodies to watch the Hulk going running off past some shopping malls, way off in the distance into the sunset.

PART THREE-

That evening at the Randles Medical Clnic, Whitely stood at the front desk talking to someone on the phone. The phone was balanced between her ear and her right shoulder. "Well I'm sorry Mr. McGee but I didn't see anything of the big green creature," the pretty dark haired supervisor of the clinic just shook her head as she talked on the phone. It was a busy evening. People were coming and going all about the waiting room. People were coming and going busily behind Whitely. "I'm sorry I can't help you Mr. McGee," the clinic supervisor just kept insisting, "I didn't see the part with the big green creature, I had gone running to call the cops at that point."

In one of large, recreation rooms of the clinic, David was the only one in the room seated at a large, orange plastic table. David wore a long sleeved, buttoned up, red and white striped shirt and white, corduroy pants and boots. He was sitting there sipping a cup of coffee, when at that moment, the white door swung open and Whitely came bursting into the room, carrying a huge stack of folders in her left hand. David turned to look at her. Whitely had a rather pleased look on her face, as he smiled at David. "David, we got a break!" she said with much enthusiasm, "they've ALL agreed to press charges against the gang!" David stood up and smiled and then grinned at his dark haired supervisor. "THAT'S GREAT!" he exclaimed, "FINALLY!" The two of them embraced happily. "I can't stay much longer Whitely," David told her softly, as he unembraced her, "I have to be moving on soon." There was a moment of silence as David and Whitely both stood collecting their thoughts. "Well that reporter Jack McGee has been calling me twice already, about the green thing seen in Butcher Field, and outside the clinic the other day." David just frowned and slightly shook his head at his supervisor. "It's imperative that I get moving soon." "David," Whitely kept on, "the people say they'll only finally press charges against the neo gang creeps, if we help them to escape town." David just stared at Whitely in disbelief without saying a word, for a second or so. "What?" David finally asked her, "Whitely, this is getting more and more complicated..." "David," the dark haired woman held up her right hand, "all the jewish victims of the neo nazi attacks will meet us outside the clinic in half an hour. They want both of us to act as escorts to drive them out of town." "What do they need us for?" David asked her with a sigh as he sat back down at the table and folded his hands on his lap. "Well I guess they'd feel safer with an escort," the pretty dark haired woman chuckled in a bitter sort of way, "after that they say they'll finally press charges, but only when they're all safely out of town." David just shook his head. Then he slapped his chest with both hands. "Alright then," he muttered as he smiled at Whitely, "I guess I can hold off leaving town till then." Whitely grinned at David.

Captain America and the Falcon and Sharon and Edna all sat on their braked motorcycles, in a small, grassy park. The moon had come out now. The Falcon's bike was right behind Captain America's. Captain America just sat there calmly with his red gloved hands at his blue clothed sides. "Well, the police said that the gang has so far not returned to their warehouse headquarters, so where do we look for them now?" the red, white and blue garbed hero asked himself. Sharon folded her arms over her breasts and frowned. "I can't wait till this assignment of yours is over Steve and I can return to my honey bunch, Steve senior," mused the pretty blonde, "you were right Steve, I don't love you, I love him." Captain America made a bitter smile. His sandy moustache drooped over his upper lip. "Don't forget, he's becoming an old man Sharon," captain America reminded her in frustration, "he suffers accelerated ageing you say? Just like that one General Miguel I fought a while back. That Count Dracula look alike died of old age right in front of me." Sharon just shook her head. "Ok so we used you, but it was some for your own benefit Steve," confirmed Sharon. "Give the lady a break Steve," said Edna as she glanced fast at Captain America, her hand still gripped tightly around the body of the Falcon. The Falcon just sat there staring straight ahead, his orange and green gloved hands still holding the handlebars of his bike. "I'm gonna miss old Steve," he said in his deep, gritty voice, "I owe that man a debt I'm always trying to repay." "He's not dead yet," chuckled Sharon grimly, "it's not one hundred percent accelerated ageing, it's just that he's reached the same age, as if he hadn't been in the ice but had lived a natural life..." "Yeah so you told us," interrupted Captain America, as he looked down at the grass. A few small grocery stores surrounded the park. The moonlight shone on the huge, circular, red, white and blue shield hung down in between the handlebars of Captain America's red, white and blue motorcycle.

After a few moments of silence, Captain America griped the handlebars of his bike with his red gloves and revved up the bike's engines once more. "Well, the neo nazis were seen outside the Randles Medical clinic at one point so I suggest we stakeout the clinic. That green thing we saw, was first seen outside the clinic as well." "He was awesome!" exclaimed Sharon as her body shuddered slightly in fright, as she put her hand around Captain America's blue clothed, muscular shoulders, "that thing gave me the creeps." "Well he was just as awesome and scary looking as Simon told me. I wasn't sure what to make of it." Captain America shook his head as he drove his bike off the park, "Simon mentioned something, about that creature being observed in a Prometheus Project years ago."

The giant sized, brown trucks were all parked outside the front of the Randles Medical Clinic. There were two such trucks. His duffel bag slung over his shoulder, David and Whitely both walked out of the building and David opened the door of one of the trucks and got in, while Whitely opened the door of the second truck and got in. Both trucks were parked side by side. The large, brown vehicles both drove off.

A large, gray truck was parked a little ways off in the distance, away from the other trucks.

Inside the gray truck, the blonde haired and bearded neo nazi leader sat behind the wheel, in his gray nazi outfit and red armband watching the two other trucks go driving off. He made an evil smile over his sinister features. He looked quickly behind himself. All of his neo nazi companions sat in the dark interior of the vehicle. "Ok let's roll, " the leader said, "let's complete the final request from the Third Reich, and kick out the jewish scum from the United States!" All of his compatriots clapped and cheered.

Just then, Captain America drove his red, white and blue motorcycle around the left side of the Randles Medical Clinic. Sharon hung onto his shoulders as tight as she could. The wind blew her long blonde hair all over her face. Captain America noticed that the back of the gray truck driving away had a huge, black nazi sawzika painted on the back of it. Captain America and nodded and grinned.

The Falcon drove his motorcycle up alongside the left side of the red, white and blue bike. The Falcon and Captain America both quickly looked at each other then looked back at the neo nazi truck. Edna held onto the Falcon's waist line as she looked at the truck over her lover's shoulder. "THAT'S THE NEO NAZIS ALRIGHT!" she shouted as she pointed at the back of the truck and at the nazi swazika in particular. "LET'S GO!" ordered Captain America as he speeded his bike straight after the neo nazi gray truck.

It was late at night. The two, giant sized brown trucks were moving side by side down the lonely stretch of highway through desolate looking countryside. Nothing but trees and grass for miles. The moonlight lit up the way.

Inside one of the trucks, Whitely gripped and turned the steering wheel. She yawned tiredly. Then she looked behind herself. The young couples who had been assaulted some nights before all sat quietly in the dark interior. Whitely could see only their scared faces but not their clothing through the darkness. She then turned her head and looked back on the road.

In the other truck, David also gripped and turned the steering wheel of his vehicle. He too turned his head and glanced behind himself. He saw the rabbis and the young couple who had been assaulted outside the place of worship, all seated together quietly in the darkness. He could discern only their terrified and exhausted faces. David turned his head back around and also focused on the highway again.

The two large, brown trucks just kept up pace together down the highway.

As David kept turning the steering wheel of his vehicle, he immediately looked behind himself again at all the people in truck. "Whitely and I decided to drive you guys about forty miles out of Chicago and leave you off in the town of Christopher, "David told them kindly,"is that alright with you?!" "Yes!" everybody exclaimed loudly, "that's fine!" they all said. David smiled and turned his head to look back at the night highway. "It's going to be a long haul,"David said, "you lot might want to grab as much sleep as you can. We're going to be hours on the road as yet."

Just then, the gray neo nazi truck began coming up alongside the left side of David's truck. David took his left hand off the steering wheel and stretched his arm outside the open window. "C'mon truck!" he shouted,"I'm letting you have the road! MOVE!"

Then, the door of the gray truck, facing the left side of David's truck slid open and the fourteen neo nazi members standing in the back of the dark vehicle, were seen holding semi automatics. David turned his head and looked with shock and horror at the frightening sight. "GOOD GOD! IT'S THEM!" he screamed in fear. In the back of the truck all of his terrified passengers screamed in fear!

In the adjacent brown truck, Whitely kept her sleepy focus on the night highway, as she gripped and turned the truck steering wheel with both hands.

Then, David caught sight of a huge, circular red, white and blue shield-with a massive white star in the centre of it-come flying out of nowhere, whirling past the windshield of David's truck, and strike into one of the front tires of the neo nazi truck. The tire exploded and the gray, neo nazi truck then tipped over on it's side spilling all fourteen of the armed neo nazis into the highway. The circular, red, white and blue shield went flying back out of the exploding tire and whirled itself-spinning rapidly-past David's truck windshield yet again. David pushed his boot down on the truck accelerator. He smiled. His eyes wide open. He had a look of awe on his face. "NO...WAY!" he shouted in awe, "THAT'S NOT HIM IS IT!? I NEVER EVEN WAS SURE HE EXISTED!"

The fifteen neo nazis all ran out of the wrecked and busted gray truck lying in the middle of the night highway in the middle of the desolate countryside, and began firing off rounds of bullets in the semi automatics they carried in their black gloves hands at both of the backs of the large brown trucks. The tires of both of the trucks suddenly went flat.

David heard all of his passengers screaming as the truck he was driving suddenly stopped, and began to slowly tip over on it's right side.

Whitely felt the truck she was driving stop suddenly and she and all her passengers screamed as the bullets cracked out far behind the truck.

Then she saw a flash of a red, white and blue motorcycle, with a blurred red, white and blue rider go flying through the air past her windshield. The pretty dark haired woman just opened her mouth wide in amazement. "IT CAN'T BE!" she exclaimed, "NO WAY!" All of her passengers were screaming.

As David's truck was tipping over on it's right side, the right door next to David swung open, and David was flung out the door and into the night highway. He saw Whitely's truck just up ahead.

As David was flying through the air high above the road, his arms waving everywhere, David's eyes turned white! He heard that same loud, weird heavenly choir in his skull...

Captain America and the Falcon both zigzagged their motorcycles all around the tipped over, wrecked gray neo nazi truck.

The fifteen neo nazis were jumping up and down and blasting away their weopons-round after round-at both of the brown trucks ahead of them and at the two motorcycles.

The large, red bird-Redwing-soared upwards high above the scene.

Captain America's cycle leaped over the fallen neo nazi truck. Keeping his one red gloved hand on the handlebars, Captain America's other red gloved hand reached into the brown holster slung at his blue garbed waist, he pulled out his pistol and he shot two of the neo nazi men in their kneecaps. Both men fell over, on their backs, dropping their weopons.

The Hulk slowly stood up from the dark, late night country road. He wore the ripped remains of the red and white buttoned up shirt and the ripped remains of the pants. The Hulk grit his teeth, waved his massive green fists and growled!

All the frightened passengers were scrambling out of the fallen large brown truck, while screaming. All of them wore dark clothing. They all ran for their lives off the road and into the surrounding countryside.

The Hulk ran past the fallen truck and towards the fallen and wrecked neo nazi truck.

The right doorway of the other large, brown truck whipped open and Whitely jumped out. She looked with horror at the sight of the giant, heavily muscled green skinned man. "WHAT IS IT!?" she screamed. The Hulk ignored her, growled and raised and waved his fists as he moved down the road towards the ruined gray neo nazi truck. Bullets whizzed past his green hair.

The Falcon made a very surprised glance at the growling, enraged monster as he drove his motorcycle past the front of the fallen neo nazi truck. One of the neo nazi women-a short, blonde haired woman-opened fire at him with her semi automatic. The bullets shot out both tires of the Falcon's cycle. Edna screamed as the cycle flew upwards like a rocket-way out of control.

The Falcon took both his gloved hands off the handlebars. Two orange green ropes shot out from the gadgets in his gloves, and wrapped themselves tightly around one of the telephone poles alongside the night highway. Edna grabbed on tight to her lover, as the Falcon then swung off of the bike-high into the air-and he let go of the ropes and he and the black woman went flying outwards onto the tops of one of the trees.

As The Hulk was running and growling down the highway towards the neo nazis, Captain America swirled his bike right in front of the Hulk, and-with his right hand shielding himself, the shocked looking Sharon riding behind him and the Hulk he revved up his red, white and blue bike to even greater speed. The Hulk just looked at the firing neo nazis and growled in rage. "You and I are a team for tonight green man!" Captain America shouted as he looked at the Hulk then back at the neo nazis just ahead, "LET'S CREAM THOSE SUCKERS FRIEND! STAY BEHIND ME FRIEND!"

Captain America's cycle zipped down the freeway straight for the ruined gray neo nazi truck. The bullets all just bounced off his red, white and blue shield. The Hulk ran behind him. The Hulk kept growling loudly, and raising his massive green fists above his head.

The neo nazis turned and ran down the highway while continually turning around now and again and blasting away at Captain America with their semi automatics. The red, white and blue cycle pursued them. The Hulk followed behind.

As they ran down the highway, the neo nazi group came upon a large, abandoned, brown warehouse located on the left side of the road in the middle of nowhere's. The group spun around, fired more rounds at Captain America-the bullets still bounced off his shield, then they all charged inside the empty building.

The Hulk waved his green fists and growled louder than ever.

Both Sharon and Captain America smiled broadly-the moonlight gleaming his sandy moustache-as huge, white circular pieces of metal jutted out automatically from the entire body of the motorcycle and made the bike resemble a gigantic shield.

Inside the abandoned, completely empty warehouse, the neo nazis all ran around and around and around in terror.

Then, the red, white and blue motorcycle/ gigantic, white circular shield, came flying through the back walls of the massive structure, far above the heads of the neo nazis, totally demolishing the wall in the process. The neo nazis screamed in fear, as the weird bike landed on the floor of the empty warehouse, and Captain America-his one red gloved hand keeping his shield in front of him and Sharon-fired off several rounds from his pistol into ten of the neo nazi's hip bones, causing them to fall over, shouting in pain and dropping their semi automatics.

The bike chased the neo nazis all around and around and around and around the empty warehouse over and over again. The people blasted away at the shield Captain America carried, but the bullets always just bounced off.

The neo nazis all went running and screaming out of the empty warehouse where they were greeted by the enraged and growling Hulk, who stood right in front of them-waving his fists and growling so loud-his animal growls echoed all the way down the entire late night highway!

Just before the terrified neo nazis had a chance to shoot at the giant, heavily muscled green skinned monster, Captain America's red, white and blue bike came roaring out of the entrance of the warehouse-the white, giant arc shield metal body was gone-and Captain America blasted several bullets from his pistol he carried into the backs of the neo nazis's legs! They all fell down on their stomachs.

The Hulk then growled louder than ever-his white eyes glaring with total rage, his massive green fists waving all about himself-and he pushed over one of the telephone poles with both his hands while growling.

The pole collapsed on the road causing a huge mess and spillage of exploding electrical wires all over the highway.

Captain America's motorcycle leapt high over the fallen neo nazis. "C'MON GREEN FRIEND FOLLOW US!" Captain America shouted to the Hulk. The Hulk scampered after the red, white and blue slavering away with his loud animal growls.

Captain America then spun his motorcycle around and around and then speeded it through the countryside The Hulk ran after him.

The neo nazi group were all slowly standing up and picking up their weopons again. They began running after the Hulk and the motorcycle while firing away on their guns.

Captain America speeded his bike towards the trucks on the highway. Whitely and all the people from the trucks, all stood there jumping up and down and screaming as they watched the Hulk running behind the motorcycle.

The fallen, wrecked, neo nazi truck suddenly exploded!

The explosion caused another one of the telephone poles along the side of the late night highway to fall over causing a massive spillage and wreckage of exploding electrical cables.

The explosion caused both the Hulk, and the red, white and blue bike to go spinning and flying into the back of the brown truck Whitely had driven! Whitely and all the passengers just stood and screamed in fear while jumping up and down frantically!

The neo nazis were all gaining on the group. still blasting away on the semi automatics they carried in their black gloves.

The Hulk ran away from the truck, and waved his fists growled at the oncoming neo nazi groups! He raging growls were louder and scarier than ever. His white eyes glared in seething anger!

Captain America speeded his motorcycle away from the truck it had just crashed into, and zoomed towards and then whirled around in a semi circle kind of way, all around the exploding electrical wire spillage on the highway.

As he made the turn, Captain America fired off several rounds from his pistol into the legs of the neo nazis who were now coming after him, while firing their semi automatics.

The explosions on the road, caused all the spilled electrical cables to fly up and strike all the neo nazis! The fifteen men and women all screamed, as everyone of them fel down on their backs dead!

The Hulk growled, then slowly quieted his growls to only a few confused grunts, as he slowly turned and wandered away from the scene.

Whitely and the other people on the road all stared in fear at the giant green man who walked past them, paying none of them any attention whatsoever.

The Hulk just walked off the late night highway, off the left side of the highway and into a thick strand of trees.

Captain America and Sharon just sat and stared at both the bodies of all the neo nazis and at the massive green creature wandering away into the thicket.

Captain America slowly, very slowly drove the cycle past the fifteen corpses all lying still on the pavement. Captain America just stared down at them. Sharon looked at the back of Cap's blue helmet-at the white wings painted on the sides of the helmet and smiled. "We finally got them," she said to him. Captain America just nodded. "I would have wanted them all alive to stand trial," he said. Sharon just sighed. "This will do," she chuckled. Captain America drove his cycle around and around and around the dead bodies.

Whitely just stood there watching the motorcycle in awe. "It...really...is him?!" she said with her mouth wide open.

"I saw him take on the Red Skull in London during the blitz," a young, sandy haired rabbi said as he stepped to the left side of Whitely and shook his head, "amazing! He hasn't aged."

Deep in a wooded thicket, David Banner sat in the grass, completely dazed, slowly putting his hands to his face. His ripped clothes covered in huge grass stains and barely hanging off his body. He glanced up at the night sky.

Hours later that night, five patrol cars all encircled the fallen truck, the spilled electrical wires. Whitely, all the passengers, Captain America, (he was wearing his blue cowl now, not his helmet) Sharon, the Falcon and Edna all stood behind the brown truck Whitely had driven, giving the many police officers statement after statement. A black-CBS-new truck was parked behind all the patrol cars. A large group of reporters were gathered around the police officers and the passengers.

Whitely just smiled. "I couldn't have have pulled off getting these people out of town, if it wasn't for David's help," Whitely told a fat, balding, middle aged male police officer taking down her statements in a notepad he carried in one hand, and a pen he carried in his other hand. "But where is he?" Whitely asked herself softly, "he just took his duffel bag from the truck and said he was headed back into the city to pick up his dog and move on." Whitely shook her head and looked very, very confused. I just don't get it."

Jack McGee stood behind all the police officers, wearing a tweed, brown suit. "What happened to the big, green creature you all saw!" he shouted anxiously.

Then, a slick, blue car drove up on the highway right behind all the other vehicles. The right car door opened. The tall, heavily muscled, elderly blonde and gray haired-his long blonde and gray hair was still tied in a ponytail behind his head-he wore a blue business suit and a black tie-he stepped out of the car and walked up the highway, headed specifically for Captain America.

Captain America looked up and noticed the large, muscular blonde seventyish year old, good looking man walking up to him on the late night highway. Sharon also looked up with interest at the newcomer. She stepped to the front of Captain America. Then her eyes turned romantic and she broke into a wide grin and out stretched her arms at the man approaching her. "MY DARLING!" she shouted with glee. Captain America just stood there. his shield clutched in his red gloved hand, his motorcycle braked on the road right behind himself. Captain America removed his blue cowl and watched the man approaching a serious curious kind of way. The elder Steve Rogers ran towards the younger, pretty blonde woman and tightly embraced her. They both then deep lip kissed for a long minute. Then the both of them turned and walked arm in arm down the highway towards the waiting younger Steve Rogers, who just looked at the older man with growing interest. "Steve," the older man greeted, in his deepening, elderly voice, "all I can say is...YOU HAVE MADE ME VERY, VERY PROUD TO BE YOUR FAMILY!" The younger Steve Rogers burst into tears and walked to the older man and he and Sharon and the older Steve Rogers all stood there firmly embraced.

EPILOGUE-

David Banner and his small, white furred dog Lance walked down the night road together, past rows of small houses on both sides of the road. David wore his white jacket and blue jeans and black boots, his duffel bag slung over his left shoulder. His dog ran alongside the side of his boots. David stuck out his right thumb.


End file.
